Sweet Revenge
by Tripoli
Summary: Salazar was bumped from his throne and now he wants revenge.


Alright, so I decided to write my first Animaniacs story after having this idea in my head for a couple days. The Characters might seem a little OOC, but still, I tried my best! Also by the way, it takes place after Wakko's Wish, In Salazar's POV.

I grumpled as my stomach growled, signaling I was hungry. I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon, or have a decent meal in about six or seven months. All because of the stupid little Warner brats.

"It's all their fault," I sneer. "If they hadn't gotten to the Wishing Star, I would still be king! King I tell you! King!"

Ever since the Warners got to the wishing star before I did, I have been in poverty and living on the streets. All because of that stupid Warner. Right now I could be enjoying a nice feast and then fall asleep in a nice bed, but noo, I was stuck outside in the freezing cold streets, and it was starting to rain.

"Great. Just Great," I mumble, grabbing a newspaper and putting it over my head. "I want revenge. Revenge for what they did to me."

A small glint in a nearby alley caught my attention. Walking up closer, I realize what it was. I picked it up, eyeing it oddly.

"A knife? What's a knife doing in an alley?" I say. But then an idea struck me like the hail that was beginning to fall on my head and all around me. I gave a small chuckle, which gradually grew into an evil laugh. Good thing there was no one near by, or else they might think I was some psycho. But some probably alreadly did.

"Wakko Warner, you are now going to wish you never even made that wish!" I yelled out to myself. I was going to get my revenge on the brat who made the wish and booted me out, even if it's the last thing I do.

"Ow. Stupid hail," I mutter as a rather big chunk of hail hit my rather big pointy nose.

It was around eleven when I planned my attack. I had to do it quick and leave no evidence. If this went the way I plan, I might not have to kill Yakko and Dot to gain my thrown back. They'll be too sad mourning over thier brother to defend it. Family, who needs it? That's why I killed mine long ago, and never got married.

"So, I say to the girl, 'Hey, your fly is down,' and she wacks me over the head with her purse! I mean, seriously, women these days!" A nearby guard says. If I time it right, I can get both guards down and put on their armor, so I can sneak in as a guard and not get caught. Waiting until they get right in front of me, I jump out from behind the pole I was hiding behind, startling them.

"What the hell-" But the guard was cut off when I plunged the knife into his throat. I saw the other guard start to run, but I eventually caught him and stab him in the throat too. I grin evilly as I put on the armor, but my grin disappears as I try to shake off the blood on my hand.

"Darn. Didn't know the armor would be this heavy," I complained as I put the knife into a belt loop, then hid it carefully, so no one would see it, and that it wouldn't stab me. I dragged the two now dead bodies into a nearby room, so no one would find out before I kill the Warner.

I must of spent a good hour wandering around the castle, trying to find any sign of Wakko. God, was this kid hard to find. Like trying to find a needle in a haystack, as I would say. I wave to a guard who greeted me. Seriously, this whole "Being Nice and Polite" thing was really getting on my nerves.

"Stupid Yakko and his 'bedtime' rules. I'm of royalty now, I can do what I want... I'm hungry," A voice not to far from me said. I instantly recognize the voice, and quickly duck behind a nearby pole to avoid being seen. I drew out my knife, and waited for the Warner to get closer. I wanted to cherish every moment of his death. To get my revenge.

When Wakko was about three feet away from the pole, I jump out with my knife in hand. Startled, Wakko tried to escape me. But I wasn't about to let all my hard work and getting into this heavy armor go to waste. I put the dull end of the knife in my teeth so I could use both hands, but not caring if there was blood on it. I grabbed the Warner's arm, preventing him from escape. I heard Wakko take in a breath, probably to scream for help, but I put a hand to his mouth to prevent it. I noticed his eyes widen, probably tasting the blood on my hand.

"Remember me?" I asked. Wakko glared at me, but I saw the fear in his eyes. I pushed him over to the wall so I could let go of his arm. My arm holding his mouth was getting tired, so I dug around my pockets for a piece of cloth or duck tape or something. After digging around for about a minute I finally found a big enough piece of cloth. I wasn't even going to ask why a guard would have that in his pocket. I tied the cloth around Wakko's mouth, so I could finally take the knife out of my mouth. This death would be a slow and painful one.

I plunged the knife into Wakko's stomach, enough to make it bleed, but not too much. He tried to scream, but the gag only muffled it. I plunged the knife into his stomach again, only making the cut deeper. The Warner tried to escape again, but my firm grip on his arm prevented him from getting anywhere. I tried to strike at his arm, but the stupid purple coat of his was in the way. Yanking it off, I threw it beside me. Wakko's eye's widened, probably thinking I was going to do something much wose, but my mind was only on killing him. Now that the coat was off, I was now able to strike the knife into his arm. The cut was a little too deep, because I could see the tip of the knife on the other side of his arm.

"I'm serious Lou. This kid has a stomach with no end. He can eat anything," a voice in a room a couple doors down said. I was pretty sure it was Yakko. If he found out what I did to his brother, I would never get the throne. But I wasn't going to let Wakko live. So I plunged the knife into his chest, and he colapsed into my arms. I wasn't sure if he was dead yet or not, but with all the blood he lost, he would die any minute now. I dropped him to the ground, and quickly ducked behind a pole. What is it with poles and being exactly where you want them to be? Oh well, I shouldn't complain.

"I know Lou. Heck, we climbed a mountain to ask some llama a question, and he was eating the rocks the whole way!" Yakko said. This time he opened the door, but still was facing the person he was talking to.

"Okay, nice talking to ya Lou! Bye!" He said, and closed the door. He turned to walk down the hallway, but gasped when he saw the sight of his brother in a pool of blood. He instantly ran to help his brother.

"Lou! Get over here!" Yakko yelled. Lou came out to see what Yakko needed. Lou, who was a guard, ran over to help the Warners.

"What the hell? What happened?" Lou asked, kneeling over Wakko. I couldn't help but snicker lightly. Good thing they couldn't hear me, or I would of been toast.

But my snickers instantly disappeared as Wakko opened his eyes halfway. Turns out he only fainted, or was faking it. _'The stupid brat is still alive!'_ I thought. Yakko untied the gag so he could talk._ Great. Just Great. All my work for nothing. If he tells them I did it, I'm so dead!_

"Wakko? My god, are you okay?" Yakko asked. I wanted to leap out and finish Wakko off along with Lou and Yakko, but resisted the urge. If I stayed behind this pole, I might not get caught.

"S-Saladbar. H-he tried to k-kill me," Wakko said weakly. From the stuttering, I could tell he was about to die. Yakko's eyes narrowed. From the look on his face, he probably wanted to kill me right then and there. Yakko pulled his brother into his lap, like it will prevent him from dying. I really hate sappy moments. He pulled Wakko into a hug, but trying not to hurt him any further.

_Oh, for Pete's sake, die already!_ I thought. As if my thoughts were some sort of a command, Wakko's body went limp in Yakko's arms, finally dead. Yakko started to cry as he held onto his brother's lifeless body. I don't think he cared if he had his brother's blood on his body, since he was pretty much covered in it.

"Lou, order the guards to find Salazar. He will not go unpunished. Then go get Dot and bring her here," Yakko ordered. Lou nodded and left. _Great!_ I thought. Just what I needed. Guards looking for me. Guards, who used to be loyal to me, but wanted me dead.

"Wakko, I promise, your death will be avenged," Yakko said, then looked around the murder scene. He spotted his purple coat and then-

"What's this knife doing here?" Yakko asked, picking up a nearby knife. Just great, now I forgot to bring the knife with me. But instead of getting up and find me behind the pole, he put in his pocket. I wonder what he was going to do with that.

"Yakko! Yakko! Lou told me to get down here!" A small voice from down the hall said. _Just what I need. Another Warner,_ I thought. Yakko stood up as Dot ran up to her brother. She looked at Yakko's bloodstained body, but failed to notice Wakko's body. I roll my eyes. How could she not notice a dead body near her brother's feet?

"Yakko! What happened! Did someone try to hurt you?" Dot asked. Yakko shook his head, unable to speak. Go, shoo! Go away so I can finally get out of this place before they find me! Yakko moved and Dot noticed her other brother's dead body. Dot, too, began to cry as she held on to her brother's leg.

"What happened? Who killed him?" Dot asked.

"Salazar," Yakko managed to say after a minute. A moment later Lou returned. "Did you tell the guards to find him?" Lou nodded.

"You two really should go to bed now," Lou suggested. Yakko and Dot nodded, and Yakko took his sister's hand and left. Lou picked up the dead Warner and walked away sadly. Now was my chance to escape.

A few days later, Wakko's funeral was held, but of course I never went. But when everyone was gone, I stopped by at his grave. The headstone was pretty nice looking, but I didn't really care for that. I don't know why I wanted to be here, but still, I came anyway. One could find no guilt in my heart, only greed and revenge. I smirked, glad at what I had done.

"You killed my brother," A voice behind me said. I turned around to find Yakko with his sister clinging to his leg. They were both glaring at me. My smirk got even bigger as it turned into some kind of evil grin.

"Yea, of course I did. Revenge for what he did to me," I said plainly. This seemed to make Yakko even angrier.

"Wakko didn't do anything. In fact, he saved the town with his wish!" Yakko yelled. I saw him put one hand into his pocket. Instantly I remembered he put the knife in his pocket the night of Wakko's murder. I didn't say anything, but I kept my stance. Yakko drew out the knife from his pants, the blood still on it, but dried.

"You killed him. His death WILL be avenged," Yakko said. His voice was oddly calm, but full of venom. Something told me to run and escape, but I didn't. I had gotten my revenge, which was what I wanted in the first place. Heck, I didn't even scream when the knife plunged into my chest.

"Yakko, what are you doing?" I heard Dot yell. But Yakko didn't answer. Instead, he plunged the knife into my chest again. I was starting to get dizzy from loss of blood, and fell to the ground. By then I couldn't hear Dot's screams, but I heard Yakko's final words before I died.

"Rot in Hell."

Finally my body couldn't handle the loss of blood and I died. But I don't think I could ever get the look from their faces out of my head. Dot's look of horror and sadness, and Yakko's anger and determination to kill me.

They didn't even bother to bury me. Instead, they burned my body and threw the ash into a nearby river.

But I had gotten revenge, and I didn't mind the death one bit.

Well, that's it, Story's over. I think I dragged the story on too much though.


End file.
